


30 Days of VictUri

by ashallayn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, M/M, Pocky kiss, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashallayn/pseuds/ashallayn
Summary: A prompt a day for 30 days. Rated E for later chapters.





	1. Day 01: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can keep up with this.. Will be adding tags as chapters go up..

Yuuri was sure that he had gotten used to Victor's habit of intruding his personal space. 

Slender fingers touching his lips, gentle yet lithe hands touching his hips, guiding him through the choreography, strong arms hugging him when he least expected it, soft whispers near his ear, the deep voice making him want to put his head in a bucket full of ice so he could get rid of his quite obvious blush.

Nothing though prepared him for what was to come next.

When Victor touched his fist shaped hand just before his short program performance, Yuuri didn't have time to think of anything, he spread his fingers and entangled them with Victor's gloved ones. The words just flew out of his mouth naturally.  
  
“Don't ever take your eyes off me.” was all he said while touching his nose to Victor's and skated away.   
  
While skating to Eros he could still feel the warmth of Victor's hand against his even if it wasn't there, it reassured him to keep going. He felt like a different person. The ice was smooth underneath his blades, even landing his jumps was much easier than before.  
  
By the time his performance had ended he was feeling prickly all over, the warmth was still there, right into his palm.

Yuuri would sneak looks at Victor for the rest of the night, his hand feeling itchy to touch Victor's once more only this time without the barrier of the glove between them. He wanted to feel the smoothness of his fingertips against his.

When Victor hugged him from behind while he was looking at the screen in front of him, he could feel his heartbeat pick up. His eyes instantly went to the still gloved hands hugging him. The urge to intertwine their fingers together became so much bigger that he had to clench his hands so he wouldn't act on his impulse, not in front of all those people at least.

As the night came to a close Yuuri felt oh so tired from only his thoughts, suppressing himself was more tiring than he thought it would have been.

Now sitting beside Victor in the back of a taxi, that was taking them to their hotel, Yuuri looked outside the window, watching silhouettes go by fast. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the unmistakable warmth of Victor's bare hand on top of his.

He turned his face toward the others' only to find it inches away from his, a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes looking into his own. The hand above his gave a squeeze and before Yuuri could open his mouth to say whatever was in his mind he was silenced by a long finger on his lips.  
  
“I know you have been watching me all night long Yuu~riiii~” Victor said in a low but seductive voice.

“I-I… N-no..” Yuuri couldn't come up with a coherent reason to deny what Victor had said.   
  
“Shh Yuuri, there is no point in denying it because I have been watching you too.”

With that been said he lifted both of their hands, turning them upside down and brought Yuuri's to his lips.

Yuuri's face exploded in the darkest shade of red it ever had as he felt Victor's warm lips on his skin, felt the others' smile against it, he turned his face to look out of the window once more.

“S-stupid Victor” he said softly as he squeezed the others' hand back, trying to hold back a smile from spreading on his lips.

A soft chuckle reached his ears as their fingers entangled for a second time that night and were placed in the seat between them.


	2. Day 02: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late upload but my birthday was on Saturday so I hade to do many things and after that even though i had almost written the chapter I decided to scrap the idea so I started another one uvu.  
> The previous idea still exist and I mighttt upload it in the future but I am not sure yet.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Nerves. Nerves was all Yuuri could feel at that moment.   
  
He knew he had to get some sleep because n a few hours was the Free program part of the China Cup but oh so many thoughts were on his mind.

He tried not to move around the bed a lot so he wouldn't wake Victor up with all the noise. He was after all sleeping in the room next to his.

They had rented a suite with two bedrooms, only because Victor insisted. Now Yuuri wished they hadn't.

He sighed and turned on his back while putting one arm over his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling anxious but he couldn't help it, the pressure of being on the first spot in such a big event was catching up to him and last time he had skated his free program he had screwed his last jump.

Shaking his head he tried to erase those images from his mind for the time being. It wouldn't do him any good if he started remembering that certain hit because he would start remembering all of his past failures and then he would have to say goodbye to any chances of sleep.

Sighing once more he turned to his side looking at the door adjoined to Victor's room. He felt the need to get up and sneak into his room but he abandoned it almost immediately, instead he closed his eyes and tried once more to sleep.

Just when he was starting to relax he heard a soft click coming from the door so he opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with Victor's cool gaze.

“V-Victor? What are you doing here?” he almost squealed to the others' face.

A cold hand came down to his cheek and stroked it softly.

“Yuuri I can hear your moving around you know. You need to get some sleep. What's on your mind?” his voice was soft but there was something in his eyes that Yuuri couldn't put his hand on.

“N-nothing really.” he knew his stuttering didn't mask his lie at all, he knew the silverhead could see right through him.

“Come on Yuuri, I know something is in your mind. I just want to help you is all.” the hand on Yuuri's cheek had moved to his hair and caressed his soft raven tresses.

Yuuri close his eyes for a second, he needed to stop getting so affected by Victor's actions, he knew that but he couldn't help it, his body yearned for the older man's touch.

“I am scared I might do the same mistake I did last time at the last jump.” he mentally cringed as he heard how shaky his voice was.

A soft smile spread on Victor's mouth as he moved Yuuri's bangs away from his eyes.

“Oh Yuuri there is no need to be anxious about that, after today's performance I am sure everything will be fine tomorrow, I believe in you. So all you need to do is believe in yourself too.”

Before Yuuri could reply Victor bent down and softly kissed his forehead. Yuuri's face turned tomato red with that action but when Victor went to move away he grabbed his wrist to keep him close to him.   
  
Victor's soft chuckle reached his ears and he turned more red.  
  
“My little katsudon is been more daring tonight I see.” 

his breath ghosted against Yuuri's skin which made him shiver softly.

Yuuri slowly let go of Victor's wrist, reluctantly as he felt his skin buzz from the touch.

“Turn around Yuuri, you need to sleep.” his soft voice almost had Yuuri hoping but when the words registered in his brain he felt disappointed in himself.

He followed Victor's demand and turned his back to the other male. His ears tried to catch the sounds Victor would make to leave the room but instead all he heard was shuffling and the bed dipping in the others' weight a second late. Strong arms wrapped around him in a soothing embrace and warming him in places he didn't need to think that moment.

“Did you think I would leave you alone? I wanted to do this for a long time now but you always refused to sleep with me you know.” Yuuri could hear the pout in his voice but the closeness of Victor's lips to his ears was all that registered in his brain.

“I… Uh… Sorry.” was all he could make his mouth say.

“Shh it doeasn't matter now. Just relax, I will be here with you so sleep moye solnche.”

Yuuri noted down on his mind to ask him later what he has said meant, or even google it.

“G-goodnight Victor.” he said softly as he closed is eyes once more.

“Goodnight my love lovely piglet.”

A pair of warm lips pressed softly on Yuuri's neck as the ravenette fell asleep. 

“I won't let anyone hurt you, not even yourself.” was all Victor said after he was sure the younger male in his arms was asleep.

Sighing happily Victor closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw by the way I found another 30 days prompt which is pure NSFW prompts.. Should I try that out too later?
> 
> *Moye solnche= my sunshine


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a gaming drabble but then a friend gave me a more lewd idea so I had them watch a AV because Victor is quite the perv in my head XD  
> Also Yuuri having a pokerface while watching said AV is killing me and I sooooo wanted to write it.. Forgive me if it's OOC.  
> This turned from a drabble to a 2400 words beast in no time uvu  
> Have fun reading~~

Victor liked to think that he was always full of surprises, he would do things that Yuuri couldn't predict and that was good and bad at the same time for the younger male.

Surprises that were not limited to ice skating only.

This time Victor was sure he would reach the top for his creativity. He wanted to see the surprised and flustered look on Yuuri's face so badly.

He still remembered Yuuri's reaction when he has asked if he ever had a lover, it was oh so lovely. He wanted to see some more of that flustered face so he decided to make something to provoke it and he knew very well what he had to do.

* * *

“Yuu~ri~” he called in a sing song voice before opening the mentioned person's bedroom door without even so much as asking.

Immediately his eyes landed on the raven haired male laying on his bed looking at his phone. 

“What is it Victor?” he said without even moving his eyes from what he was reading, he must have gotten used to Victor's barging in without asking by now.

Victor decided to note that certain detail in the back of his mind for later as he closed the door behind him and moved closer to the bed.

“I have the perfect movie we should watch.” he said with sparkles in his eyes and literally vibrating with excitement.

Yuuri's eyes were on him, his face not showing any reaction.

“Sure.. What kind of movie is it?” he asked in a lazy tone. He had after all spent almost all day on the ice training.

“I can't tell you that. It's a surprise.” Victor said and winked at the ravenette.

Sighing to himself Yuuri nodded knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer from the older male.

Victor happily retrieved Yuuri's laptop from the desk and flipped it open. He plugged his flash drive which contained the surprise movie in it and waited for it to load. 

Meanwhile Yuuri had grabbed a pack of pocky to munch through the movie, he could indulge himself since he was going to burn any fat from them tomorrow after all.

When the movie was done loading Victor placed the laptop on top of Yuuri's desk chair and went to sit on the bed while Yuuri had moved to sit on the floor with his back touching the bed.

As the movie started Victor found himself watching Yuuri's face instead of the screen, he wanted to see the younger male's reaction when he understood what kind of movie they were watching after all.

Soon enough soft gasps and moans reached his ears, which meant the porn had started, but Victor was surprised to find out that Yuuri's face had remained calm while eating his snacks.

'Well it's only the start, he will get flustered later for sure' Victor thought to himself.

As the movie went on to another scene of more porn, more hardcore this time, Victor's eyes never left Yuuri's face which was still as normal as it was when they had started, not even one speck of red on his face as he munched unenthusiastically on yet another stick.

Victor realized something wasn't right here, because how could his cute and innocent piglet not be flustered by what he was watching. Something was terribly wrong here but he decided to keep waiting. Something was bound to happen, he was sure of that.

Half an hour later the situation was exactly the same, Yuuri just watching the continuing porn on the screen and Victor being frustrated by the lack of action on the younger's face.

He wanted to rip his hair out because he was sure he could get to him with this method. Where had he gone wrong?

Sighning he mentally slapped himself as he came to the conclusion that this wasn't working one bit. Then another idea came to his mind and he nodded to himself.

He slowly scouted closer to the edge of the bed, sneaking his hand under Yuuri's chin and pushed his head back resting on the bed so their eyes could meet.

Before Yuuri's could move to remove the remaining pocky from his lips, Victor lowered his lips to it and bit the stick and touching his lips to the others' softly.

Yuuri's eyes widened and a soft blush came upon his cheeks, painting them rosy red, but he didn't move away.

When Victor saw said blush he sighed against the others' lips and tentatively run his tongue over them, tasting the faint flavor of chocolate on them. Yuuri's lips opened to let his tongue enter his warm mouth, let him explore it softly at first and then with more vigor. The ravenette's tongue joined his shortly after as the danced around in and out of their mouths.

A purr like sound reached Victor's ears as he bit the others' lower lip sensually and he pulled away only a few inches to let them both take a breath as he licked his lips happy with himself for getting such a response.

Yuuri's eyes were unfocused as he panted, his cheeks a deeper shade of red now that he could think past the feeling of Victor's lips against his.

“W-what was that for? Didn't you want to see the movie?” he said in a rasped voice and not meeting Victor's gaze, the movie still playing in the background.

Victor grabbed his chin and forced him to look at his eyes, a warm smile spreading on his lips.

“I put the movie only because I wanted to see you flustered and blushing but it didn't work so I decided kissing you was a better option.” he grinned down to the younger male who sighed softly.

“Of course it didn't work… because it wasn't you on the screen..” Yuuri said with a really low voice that Victor thought he had imagined it but the he saw how red his face was.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and pulling up on the bed, as he pulled the other in a tight hug, he nuzzled the others' neck.

“Oh my lovely Yuuri, if only I knew..” his lips touched Yuuri's neck as he slowly grazed his teeth on the column and Yuuri shivered.

“V-victor...” Yuuri's voiced turned into a soft groan as he wrapped his arms around the others' neck.

He bit harder and run his tongue over the pink mark that was left on the spot, a mark that was sure to turn red by tomorrow. Victor lowered Yuuri on the bed carefully as he kept peppering his neck in warm kisses.

His hands traveling down the younger's torso only to dip under his shirt, to feel the ever growing muscles there.

As his hands went upwards the shirt was riding up with them, he reached the soft mound of his nipple and softly pinched it.

When he heard a low moan from Yuuri he moved his mouth lower to catch the other nipple and sucked on it, he was rewarded with another moan and a sharp pull on his hair as Yuuri's hands nested in them.

He circled his tongue around it and grazed his teeth on it. Yuuri's back arches slightly at that and his legs opened to accommodate Victor between them.

Victor pressed his hips down on Yuuri's and felt the others' semi hard state. He detached his lips from the nipple with a soft pop and chuckled.

He looked down at Yuuri's face and was surprised by the state of it. His lips were red and swollen from the kiss before, his glasses were out of place and his pupils blown with lust. He felt his already hardening bulge twitch in his pants at the view.

Without any further thought he dipped his head and started kissing his way slowly towards Yuuri's abdomen. He left kisses to his navel and his hipbones before he pressed his nose on his straining bulge, receiving a sharp breath and another pull on his hair.

Pulling his face away Victor worked on getting Yuuri's pants over in a haste and helped him get them off before leaning down once again to press his mouth Yuuri's already damp boxers. He mouthed the others' member through the fabric and felt the trembling from Yuuri's body. His teeth hooked over the waistband if the boxers and brought it down so he could free the leaking member.

He licked his lips at the view of the precum coming out of the tip. Damn he had already seen Yuuri naked so many times but this was different, more erotic than he had fantasized.

“V-victor… p-please...” came a whine from above and Victor was forced to look away from the leaking mess and upwards to Yuuri's face, which was oh so arousing to Victor.

“What do you want me to do my little piglet?” he asked in a deep voice masked with lust for the other.

“I-I want you.. all of you Victor.” he said and even though Victor was sure his face couldn't get any more red, it turned into a darker shade.

“As you wish.” Victor said with a sexy smirk tagging at his lips.

He touched Yuuri's ass and lifted it just so he could see the puckered hole, he guided the ravenette's legs over his shoulders as he run his tongue over the rim of muscles of that lovely hole.

A gasp reached his ears and kept licking around it.

“W-What are you doing?” a pair of hands was suddenly on his hsir trying to stop him but he didn't budge.

Letting out a soft breath on the quivering hole he said against the sensitive skin. 

“Shh it will feel good.” and with that he went back to licking around it while his hands spreads the cheeks for easier access.

He slowly pushed his tongue past the rim and groaned at the sweet heat inside. He moved it around feeling satisfied by the mewls he could hear from above.

His tongue pushed deeper as the fists on his hair pulled a bit harder. He could do this forever if he got those reactions but his straining member was telling his otherwise.

He retraced his tongue as he looked up to the others' lustful chocolate colored eyes.

“Do you have any lotion?” he asked trying to hold himself back from ravishing Yuuri just then and there, he didn't want to hurt him after all, he wanted him to feel only pleasure.

“I-in the…. second drawer… of my desk…” he replied trying to catch his breath.

Victor nodded and hurriedly got up, opened the drawer and retrieved the bottle of lotion before he stripped all of his clothes.

Only seconds later and again between Yuuri's bare legs, he must have gotten his boxers off while Victor got the lotion, he opened the bottle and squeezed some lotion on his fingers spreading it between the to warm it up.

When he was done he brought them to the others' hole and slowly slipped on inside, watching Yuuri's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Yuuri's eyes were closed but there was no sign of pain so he kept pushing it inside.

He waited for Yuuri to get used to it and then started moving it, gasps was all Victor heard and bit his lip to hold back. After he was sure Yuuri was ok he added a second one and started moving them in a scissoring motion, that's when he heard a hiss come from Yuuri and his other hand reached his leaking member to make him forget the sting.

As he pumped the others' member making Yuuri in a panting mess he added a third finger making sure to not hurt any more. Yuuri pressed his ass gainst them and moaned softly.

“Mmm Victor…. Please.. more...” his voice was pleading wantonly.

Victor couldn't answer as he pulled his fingers out of Yuuri's hole, spread lotion on his member, hissing at the coldness, and he lined up with the awaiting hole.

He slowly pushed inside, letting Yuuri abjust to his length and when he was fully seated inside leaned down and connected his mouth with Yuuri's in a dizzying kiss full of tongues and bites.

Being careful not to be too harsh he drew his hips back a little and pushed back in a slow motion.

Yuuri's face scrunched in pain at that and a few tears fell from his eyes, Victor kissed his tears away, kissed his closed eyes and his forehead.

“Relax.. I don't want to hurt you..” he said in a soft voice full of love.

Yuuri nodded and breathed through his nose as Victor felt the muscles around him relax.

Kissing his mouth once more he whispered against it.

“Good Yuuri…” and with that he started moving his hips ever so slowly.

Yuuri's legs wrapped around his waist as he let out a soft moan.

Feeling reassured Victor pushed into the loving warmth of Yuuri's insides more, his lips kissing all over the others' neck. His motions turned faster as he felt Yuuri squeezing on his member.

“M-more..” Yuuri pleaded once more.

Hearing that Victor groaned and grabbed Yuuri's hips and gave a hard thrust forward loving the loud moan coming out of Yuuri's mouth.

His thrusts kept getting harder, pushing him deeper as he tried to look for that bundle of nerves that would push Yuuri over the edge.

With a few more hard thrusts he felt blunt nails dig into his back as Yuuri clenched around him, his mouth hanging open over a voiceless scream as Victor hit his prostate full on. Victor pulled his hips back and plunged back inside with so much force on that certain place that Yuuri's back arched off the bed and he came over both their stomachs without a warning. Feeling the walls cletching around him, victor gave one last thrust and came inside Yuuri with a moan of the others' name.

“Y-Yuuriiii..”

He collapsed on Yuuri as they came down from their high. A hand brought his bangs back from his eyes and he sighed.

Opening his eyes slowly he looked up in that lovely pair of chocolate eyes and smiled weakly.

“I love you Yuuri..”

Yuuri's mouth turned upwards in a soft smile and kissed his nose.

“I love you too Victor.”


End file.
